littlemixfandomcom-20200223-history
Jesy Nelson
| height = 5'3" (160 cm) | occupation = Singer | genre = Pop, R&B | labels = Syco Entertainment, Columbia Records}} Jesy Nelson, born June 14, 1991 (age ), is a member of the British four-piece girl group Little Mix with Perrie Edwards, Leigh-Anne Pinnock, and Jade Thirlwall. Early Life Jesy is from Romford in Essex, her parents are John Nelson and Janice White. Jesy has one older sister named Jade and two brothers named Joseph and Johnathan. It was reported that due to bullying, Jesy had to move to different schools several times. She attended secondary school at the Jo Richardson Community School in Dagenham. Jesy was a dedicated drama and music student and so then attended Abbs Cross Academy and Arts College in Hornchurch. Also, Jesy went to Sylvia Young and Yvonne Rhodes theatre school. Career X Factor (2011) Jesy auditioned for X Factor with the song "Bust Your Windows" by Jazmine Sullivan in Glasgow and received praise from both Tulisa Contostavalos and Louis Walsh, however Gary Barlow wasn't impressed at all saying he just didn't get it. But Jesy was still able to move forward to Bootcamp where she was unsuccessful as a solo artist. She was then put in a four piece band named "Faux Pas" '' with fellow future Little Mix member Perrie Edwards. ''Faux Pas were unsuccessful, fortunately though both Jesy and Perrie were asked to form a new four piece band Rhythmix '' with Jade Thirlwall and Leigh-Anne Pinnock. During the X Factor shows, our Jesy was the victim of a horrible online campaign against her. Jesy was exposed to nasty comments about her appearance and was visibly upset, she received huge support not only from Mixers (their fanbase name) but other music fans. Little Mix went on to win the X Factor and automatically released their cover single Cannonball. DNA (2012-present) Following ''The X Factor, the girls signed a record contract with Sony Music subsidiary Syco Music. They said through a live stream via Twitcam that their debut single will be called "Wings". Little Mix announced their debut album in September 2012 called DNA, which released on 19 November 2012. They later published lyrics videos and official music videos of their other singles, "DNA", "Change Your Life", "How Ya Doin'?", "Move" and "Little Me". Tattoos Jesy has three known tattoos, one on her arm and the other on her thigh. She got both done at the same time in July 2013. She unveiled a giant rose tattoo on December 15, 2013. #On her right thigh are the words “A tiger never loses sleep over the opinions of sheep,” an inspiring message to rise above criticism and hatred. #On the inside of her upper right arm are the words “Music is the strongest form of magic.” #A giant rose tattoo from her wrist to her elbow. Jesy-nelson-thigh-tattoo.jpg E1fc7d166762938198d9fe3a252c7118.jpg rosentatoo.jpg Personal Life Jordan Banjo Jordan Banjo (born 31 December, 1992) is a member of Diversity, a dance troup, that won Britain's Got Talent in 2009. He is Jesy's boyfriend. George Shelly Jesy and George Shelly were seemed to confirm the romance rumours by the Virgin Media Louder Lounge at V Festival in Hylands Park, Chelmsfold. They have already denied the rumours of them dating, and he confirmed that they are only friends. Quotes References Category:People Category:Little Mix Category:Members Category:Song-writers Category:The X Factor Category:Singers